<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The (Im)perfect Proposal by InspiritsExoL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023428">The (Im)perfect Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiritsExoL/pseuds/InspiritsExoL'>InspiritsExoL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, confused and nerdy chanyeol, proposal, wedding organizer baekhyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiritsExoL/pseuds/InspiritsExoL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ticket #088 Chanyeol proposed and Baekhyun said yes, but the ring doesn't fit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXO Bakery - 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The (Im)perfect Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've always seen fic fests that are just for oneshots and i was actually pretty amazed how writers can come up with such beautiful stories in just a few words. i also want to try if i can participate and lo and behold i was able to write this. hope you liked it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol and Baekhyun have been together for more than 10 years already. They grew up together and even went to the same school. Baekhyun would always  defend Chanyeol from the bullies who steal his lunch money and Chanyeol would be Baekhyun’s math tutor especially when there is a quiz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun is an extrovert who is very confident and always in with the trend, Chanyeol on the other hand is an introvert who prefers reading or just playing games in his room. But despite those differences, they were inseparable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they grew up together, their feelings for each other grew into something beautiful and that is love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was during their highschool days when Baekhyun confessed that he had a crush on his nerdy best friend in the amusement park during Valentine's day. To his surprise, Chanyeol was also planning to confess but his lack of self confidence and nervousness made Baekhyun a step ahead of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During  college days, they stayed in one condo unit together. Chanyeol took up Computer Science since he was really interested in computers and developing his own games while Baekhyun took up Events Management since he wants to become a wedding planner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After graduation, Chanyeol started creating his own games and Baekhyun started to work as a Freelance Wedding Coordinator. With their savings, they saved up to buy a condominium unit for the both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then more years passed, Baekhyun now owns his Wedding Planning Company and Chanyeol also launched his own start-up business in developing games and incorporating the AI feature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They have settled down already and very much satisfied with how their life and relationship turned out.</span>
  <em>
    <span> The only thing left was to  get married…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro, I asked you to check if the codes for the game update are okay and here you are still reading romance novels!” Sehun said as he threw popcorn on Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Chanyeol is far from listening.  “Shush! Wait, I’m nearing the climax!”  He just raised his hand to shut Sehun up </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun was left with no choice but to snatch the book away from Chanyeol. “Dude, tomorrow is valentine’s day and I don’t want to make my boyfriend wait. Isn’t tomorrow your anniversary too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly my point. I’m preparing for my anniversary.” Chanyeol said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re preparing for your date by reading a romance book?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s already prepared. I am just reviewing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really a nerd.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A nerd that Baekhyun  loves.” Chanyeol corrected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever! Just go marry him. And it’s a good thing nerdiness isn’t contagious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just talking about marriage, made Chanyeol all giddy. He is actually planning on proposing to Baekhyun tomorrow. Everything is already prepared with the help of his friends. He is just reviewing what to say with the help of books.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, he is really the nerd that bases his life on books.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since it’s February and a lot want to get married during Valentine's season, Baekhyun is in his office reviewing the notes his clients want for their wedding  and signing some papers and suddenly he laughed. “Ten come here.” he called his employee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” The  boy immediately went in front of Baekhyun’s desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you write Park Baekhyun in my name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten looked so confused. “Aren’t you Park Baekhyun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still Byun Baekhyun.” Baekhyun said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were already married.” then Ten pointed at the ring Baekhyun was wearing. “Plus you live together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is our promise ring. He got it for our 10th anniversary. Plus we have been living together ever since we were in college.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have known each other ever since we were born so that’s almost 30 years. Then we have been dating since we were 13. So 17 years. Tomorrow is our anniversary actually..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten was shocked with how long Baekhyun and Chanyeol were together. “And you aren’t married yet?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we had talks already but we never had concrete plans yet.” Baekhyun thinks that it wasn’t practical yet to spend for a ceremony. He knows how much weddings cost because it’s his job. But Chanyeol just started his game business and they are still paying debts they had for the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not planning your own wedding?! Why?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get there, Ten. Weddings shouldn’t be rushed. But we need to rush now. We have a wedding tomorrow.” he smiled and asked Ten to print the contract again and edit his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a wedding organizer, who wouldn’t want to have a grand wedding? But sometimes he just really wants to be practical at times as well… at the same time he isn’t really sure if Chanyeol also has thoughts of getting married when they are already living like a married couple already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just continued working and did the final arrangements for other people’s weddings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it was already time to go home, Chanyeol picked him up. He hopped inside the car and greeted his boyfriend with a small kiss on the cheek. “Sorry I took long, Honey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. Should we eat dinner outside tonight? Or you want some pasta at home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm” Baekhyun hummed. “I would like to eat at home. Tomorrow is Valentine’s so a lot are eating out. Let’s just celebrate tomorrow since we already have a reservation for the hotel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Baekhyun suddenly laughed out of nowhere. “What’s so funny, Darling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just someone from work and printed my name as Park Baekhyun. He thought we were married already and was shocked we have been dating for 17 years already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I also get that a lot.” There was a hopeful smile on Chanyeol’s face. “Park Baekhyun. I like the sound of that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long busy day organizing a wedding, Baekhyun waited outside the wedding venue for Chanyeol to pick him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Yes it’s their anniversary but he still spent the whole day working. Their anniversary is Valentine's day which means Baekhyun was also busy. Chanyeol understands that’s why it has already been a tradition that Chanyeol just picks him up after work and drives to a hotel they reserved in advance and spend the whole night relaxing and making love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol isn’t a fan of crowded places so he just prefers locking inside the hotel room with the love of his life and living like they were the only 2 people on earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol arrived at the venue all dressed up and his car also looked like it was washed. “Happy anniversary, Darling.'' He greeted Baekhyun and placed a small peck on the smaller’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy 17th anniversary to you too, Honey.” he kissed Chanyeol back and handed him a small love letter. It was always what Baekhyun does every anniversary. “So let’s do the usual?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I am actually planning something different for this anniversary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was shocked when Chanyeol said he had something different in mind. It’s not a Chanyeol thing to not follow their old routines and try something new. Little does Baekhyun know, Chanyeol is just making his dreams of becoming ‘Park Baekhyun’ a reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just wait and see, Darling.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am a bit hungry though  since I skipped the reception part of the wedding. Can we eat first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol drove to Baekhyun’s favorite restaurant. It’s a famous restaurant and very hard to actually have a reservation. You need to reserve at least 3 months in advance, that's why Baekhyun doesn’t eat there often. So it was a surprise that Chanyeol drove there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Here? But how?” Baekhyun asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surprise.” he said and led Baekhyun to the entrance. “Reservation for Park Chanyeol please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Sir. Your name isn’t on the list.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! That’s impossible! I reserved a table for 2.” he showed him the screenshot of his reservation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Sir. You reserved a table for February 14, 2022. Not February 14, 2021.” the waiter pointed it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goddamnit. Chanyeol wanted to punch himself real bad for making that stupid mistake. He knew he read everything clearly several times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there a possibility that we can still get a table for 2.” Chanyeol was already desperate. He doesn’t have a plan B for this because he thought this day will be well thought out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but it’s Valentine's day and it is one of our busiest days.” the waiter said and proceeded to catering the other customers who were there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was already on the verge of throwing a tantrum. He doesn’t know how he already failed from the very start. Thankfully, Baekhyun held his hand and kissed his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at the bright side. On our 18th anniversary, we will be able to eat here.” then he went closer to Chanyeol and whispered “You know I am really not in the mood for fancy food at the moment. They only have small servings and I am really hungry so I am craving for a burger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as Chanyeol really wants to treat Baekhyun to a grand meal, he really doesn’t have any choice but to drive to the nearest fast food restaurant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is not the end of the night. It’s just a rough start but I’m sure there will not be any failure.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol tried to calm himself down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you chuckling like that?” Chanyeol asked in a pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really weird today, Honey. Why are you sulking over a hamburger now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is really not the dinner that I want to give you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like any type of dinner, as long as it’s with you. I am actually surprised you want to change our anniversary routines.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smirked. “Just wait and see, Darling. I promise this anniversary will be very special. Trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After eating burgers, Chanyeol suddenly drove them to the amusement park. But it’s not an ordinary amusement park. It’s the same amusement park Baekhyun confessed his feelings for Chanyeol and they became an official couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s still open? I mean we could go tomorrow.” Baekhyun said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol suddenly opened the door for him and gave him his hand. “Just trust me on this. Please.”  he pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol has his fingers crossed behind his back. He desperately hopes nothing will go wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just as planned, </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone wearing a bear mascot approached them holding a sketchpad saying ‘FOLLOW ME’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with confused eyes. “What is this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You saw what the sketchpad said right? Follow the bear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you planning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just follow the bear, darling.” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s forehead. That kiss gave Baekhyun some sort of assurance and calmed him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Okay.” Baekhyun can’t explain, but there is just something with Chanyeol’s forehead kisses that gives him the feeling everything will be alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked to the entrance, a white flower was suddenly handed to Baekhyun. Baekhyun got the flower, but he doesn’t look happy with the flower. That alarmed Chanyeol.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Did he make a mistake again?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Darling?” he asked, looking all concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a white chrysanthemum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Usually White chrysanthemum blooms are reserved for funerals and decorating graves…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was surprised that flowers have special meanings… and of all flowers, he gave Baekhyun a flower that was used for graves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-i’m sorry… I didn’t know flowers had meanings… I just wanted to give you a white flower because it’s pretty. I didn’t know… I don’t know flowers… no wonder the florist looked at me with judging eyes.” He was on the verge of having a panic attack.  “I am really sorry.. Please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the bear snatched the flower away from Baekhyun and threw it away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s really fine.” Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol and gave him a peck on his cheek. “I understand. Chrysanthemums are really pretty. I even use it for my flower arrangements… just not the white one though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Chanyeol was still in the embrace of Baekhyun, he mouthed “buy me a new bouquet of flowers.'' Thankfully the bear understood it and immediately ran to the nearest flower shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Where did the bear go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Let’s take a tour back to memory lane, shall we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol purposely walked slower as he toured Baekhyun at the amusement park. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reminisced the old stories of their escapade here in the amusement park. From how they sneaked out of school just to go here, Baekhyun threw up after the rollercoaster ride and Chanyeol had to buy him a new shirt, to waiting for the fireworks display and Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol suddenly and confessed his feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about 15 minutes on taking a trip down memory lane, the bear suddenly went back and handed Chanyeol the bouquet to give to Baekhyun. “I swear there are no funeral flowers anymore. Please take this.” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you really planning, Honey?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t answer. Instead, he took Baekhyun’s hands and escorted him to the merry-go-round. It wasn’t lit at first, but lights started to turn on one by one as Baekhyun walked closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now Yeol I really don’t understand why you’re doing this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just trust me on this. But first, can you dance with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Baekhyun’s ‘yes’, Chanyeol snapped his fingers which signalled the bear to go to the music booth and play the song. Because of the bear paws, the bear made a mistake and suddenly played WAP which made the 2 suddenly laugh but Chanyeol was sweating buckets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully the bear fixed its mistake and played Chanyeol’s song for Baekhyun. “Beautiful in my eyes” by  Joshua Kadison then they slowed dance in front of the merry-go-round.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the song, Chanyeol suddenly bent one knee and took out a velvet box. After seconds of Baekhyun trying to absorb what was happening right in front of him, he bursted in tears. “Ch-chanyeol…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For almost 30 years of knowing you, 17 years of being a couple, I now want us to take a new journey together and make you my Park Baekhyun.” Chanyeol opened the box and held Baekhyun’s hand. “In this very place, I want to be a step ahead of you and ask if you are willing to take the journey to forever with me. Byun Baekhyun, will you be my Park Baekhyun and marry me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Baekhyun said and kissed Chanyeol on the lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt he could finally breathe properly again. Despite making 2 mistakes already and almost screwing every plan he had planned, he was still able to propose to the love of his life and Baekhyun said yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing left was to put the ring on Baekhyun’s finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol took the ring out of the box and slid the ring on Baekhyun’s ring finger. But Baekhyun suddenly winced in pain. “Wh-what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think the ring doesn’t fit.” Baekhyun shyly said. And indeed, the ring didn’t fit. It was too small for Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when all the pent up frustration exploded and made Chanyeol cry. He was 100% sure, he had everything covered. But the proposal became 100% a mess. The only thing good about it, was Baekhyun’s yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate myself!” he groaned in frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun laughed and kissed Chanyeol’s red button nose. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still love me, even if I messed up the whole proposal? Not to mention, you are a wedding organizer…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol, the mere fact you made an effort and bent on one knee and proposed to me was the best thing that happened to my life. You really kept your word about one day you’ll be a step ahead of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what about the ring?” Chanyeol's lips were still quivering and his tears were not stopping making his thick glasses wet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun chuckled again and wiped the taller’s glasses before putting it back on. “Who cares if it doesn't fit? You can put it on my pinky or I’ll make it a pendant. I honestly don't mind. Even if you propose using a string instead of a ring, my answer will always be a yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. So continue with what you are doing and put it on my pinky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol did what he was told and placed the ring on Baekhyun's pinky. Thankfully it did fit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun then helped Chanyeol up and claimed his fiance’s lips. The kiss was chaste and soft. Both of them were crying tears of joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Chanyeol calmed down, he suddenly thought of an excuse about the ring. “In my defense, I told the ring maker that my husband-to-be’s hands were like baby’s fingers. So that's why it was baby-sized.” He kissed Baekhyun’s hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were about to kiss again, when the bear suddenly spoke. “So can I now remove this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I'm so sorry and thank you Noona.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Noona?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one behind the bear costume was none other than Park Yoora, Chanyeol's sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I so deserve 2 Prada bags. Don't forget your promise. And congratulations to the both of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and thank you Noona.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been a week since Chanyeol proposed to Baekhyun. Nothing much changed in their relationship. Only that they are very excited and started planning how their wedding will be. Baekhyun also started making small plans about their wedding and just show Chanyeol when they have the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what Baekhyun didn’t expect was his boyfriend entering his office. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you the Famous Wedding organizer in town?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because my boyfriend for 17 years and I are going to get married and I want you to plan our wedding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Baekhyun tried to play along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But before we start planning, I want to do something right.” then Chanyeol suddenly knelt one knee and took out a velvet box again. “Byun Baekhyun, will you marry me and plan our wedding?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol took out the ring and slid it on Baekhyun’s fingers with his eyes closed. Praying the ring would finally fit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-did it fit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think now it’s too loose, Honey.” Baekhyun jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Chanyeol was about to throw a fit when Baekhyun pulled him up. “I’m just kidding. It fits perfectly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>